volviendo al hogar
by Jekablack
Summary: : El equipo siete se enfrente a una nueva aventura; esta vez su reencuentro se dará por razones de vida o muerte. -Ella…-Su voz se apago -No se sabe el paradero de Haruno Sakura, desde su última misión hace más de una semana. – -Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Volviendo al hogar**

**Disclaimer applied**

Advertencia: Pos-guerra; OOC y lime.

Pairing: SasuSaku- leve NaruSaku

Resumen: El equipo siete se enfrente a una nueva aventura; esta vez su reencuentro se dará por razones de vida o muerte. -Ella…-Su voz se apago

-No se sabe el paradero de Haruno Sakura, desde su última misión hace más de una semana. –

-Sakura

**Prologo**

Con los ojos azules chispeantes, y la sonrisa iluminando el caliente ambiente en Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, el brillante héroe del mundo ninja, andaba paso apresurado y ansioso hacia la torre del Hokage, saludando a los aldeanos que no podían ocultar su alegría al ver al muchacho por fin regresando a su aldea, después de semanas de misión.

Llenó sus pulmones del olor característico de su hogar, y decidió apresurar el paso saltando por los nuevos tejados de las reconstruidas casas de Konoha. Su corazón latía de emoción al ver la torre del Hokage a sabiendas de que, probablemente encontraría a sus compañeros alrededor, esperándole. Los había extrañado con su alma, pero era su momento de aprender a llevar una calma con todo lo que ahora llevaba en su interior, además de esa nueva cantidad de poder que ahora corría en sus venas. Había sido un duro entrenamiento pero había valido la pena.

-Hemos llegado a casa ttebayo –Murmuró sonriendo con la palma de su mano en el vientre.

-Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun ha llegado -Yūgao comunico en voz baja tras su máscara. –No tardara en entrar aquí.

El ojo visible del Hokage se ensombreció, mientras repasaba en su cabeza el discurso preparado con ayuda de la ANBU. No iba a ser fácil. Él mismo sentía la imperante necesidad de saltar de su silla y salir de la aldea. Pero tenía que ser un buen líder y dar las malas noticias antes de hacer cualquier cosa impulsivamente. "Soy el Hokage" se repitió en su cabeza "Tengo que actuar como tal".

-¿Crees que enloquecerá?

-Estoy segura de ello- Le dijo incomoda- Pero él sabrá que hacer. Confió en eso.

Kakashi asintió no muy convencido, y apretó los dientes cuando escucho el llamado su hiperactivo discípulo entrando por la puerta, como un torbellino de energía.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – Dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar frente al escritorio, con ambas manos en el borde -¿Dónde están todos? Envié un mensaje avisando –Frunció el ceño con un diminuto puchero en los labios – Pensé que estarían todos ttebayo

Naruto choco su mirada expectante con la desolada mirada, enmarcada de ojeras de su sensei. El silencio fue estruendoso en la habitación.

-¿Qué…que pasa?

Con la mandíbula apretada, Kakashi aparto la mirada de la azul de su alumno.

-Ha pasado algo. Pero primero, necesito que guardes la calma –Su voz salió cansada pero severa.

El joven corrió su mirada de la silenciosa ANBU en el rincón al sobrero del Hokage, mientras se enderezaba lentamente.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –La voz raspo con madures hasta los oídos del Hokage, que levanto su vista con una mueca de arrepentimiento en su faz.

-Ella…-Su voz se apago

-No se sabe el paradero de Haruno Sakura, desde su última misión hace más de una semana. –

Naruto abrió sus ojos enormemente y poso su mirada en la pelimorada que acababa de hablar, mientras sentía burbujear su sangre junto con una horrible sensación en su vientre. Le hubiera dolido menos si le hubiesen clavado un kunai en su vientre. Tubo de pronto unas horribles nauseas apoderándose de sí.

-No…

-Lo siento Naruto…Yo – Kakashi vacilo- Pensé que ella necesitaba una misión para aclararse; últimamente estaba distinta.

-¿¡La mandaste a una misión sola!?- Pregunto con los ojos de pronto inundados de rabia.

-No ha sido culpa de Hokage-sama –Interrumpió la chica- Ella es la mejor ninja médico de Konoha. Y ha ido con un escolta.

-Pero no ha podido protegerla…Debió haberme esperado yo…

-Sakura los ha esperado toda su vida –La voz con renovada firmeza del Hokage se hizo oír- Confiaba en que estaría bien con la misión. Su escolta dijo que se la habían llevado mientras lo protegía.

-La enviaste con un incompetente –Naruto escupió fuera de sí- ¡Es tu culpa!

Lo siguiente que pasó dejo a Yūgao tragándose una exclamación.

En el piso con una mano en su labio sangrante estaba el rubio mirando a su sensei desde abajo.

-Basta, Naruto. Tienes que afrontarlo como un ninja, y dejar tus sentimientos de lado- Kakashi sobo sus nudillos y le dijo- Si sigues comportándote de esta manera. Te dejare fuera de la misión.- El silencio siguió a su voz e inundo todo. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

El flequillo rubio cubría los ojos azules de Naruto, aun tirado en el suelo. Con los hombros de repente débiles y caídos.

-Yo…Lo siento Kakashi-sensei –Susurro con voz estrangulada

Este se acercó y toco su hombro en señal muda de apoyo- Te entiendo Naruto. Sakura es especial para todos

El muchacho se irguió de repente, y su mirada azul reflejo determinación a pesar de las comprimidas lágrimas al mirar fijamente a su sensei.

-Sakura-chan me necesita. Iremos por ella ttebayo

El frio calo en sus huesos y un temblor recorrió su flojo cuerpo sobre el catre frio donde estaba. Sentía la sangre seca en su frente que le impedía abrir por completo su ojo derecho, el dolor de cabeza le taladraba el cerebro, y su hombro estaba definitivamente dislocado, sino peor.

Paso su lengua por los labios agrietados y trato de levantar su mejilla de la blanca sabana.

Era obvio que su aspecto no era el mejor sin embargo trato de plasmar una sonrisa para mejorar el ambiente deprimente en el que se encontraba. No lo logro; sin embargo reprimió las lágrima, mientras trataba de mover sus brazos apresados por cadenas tras su espalda.

Repaso por enésima vez toda la lúgubre sala, y volvió a la misma conclusión. No había salida. Digo, la había encontrado hace un tiempo, pero lo había arruinado. No podía devolver el tiempo y sin embargo las consecuencias de ello pesaban ahora por todo su cuerpo.

La habitación se veía como un hospital y olía como uno, pero las verjas de acero que dividían la mitad del cuarto y una pequeña ventana en la parte superior donde entraba un pequeño rastro de sol decían lo contrario. Solo había luz cuando uno de los "sujetos blancos"- como había empezado a llamarlos, entraba su cuarto, no se acercaban demasiado a ella. Tenían poderes o un extraño jutsu que les permitía de alguna manera, mover todo a la distancia incluyéndola a ella, o más bien a las cadenas de acero que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Que junto con las sondas que metían fluidos en su cuerpo eran toda una maravilla. Suspiro.

Dejo fija su mirada jade en la puerta por un rato recordando lo que había pasado hace ¿un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Horas? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

_La habían secuestrado, y tenían su chakra bloqueado de alguna manera. Sin embargo había encontrado una manera de salir después de mucho analizarlo. _

_Tenía cables conectados a lo largo de su cuerpo. Y tenía la impresión de que de esa manera controlaban su poder; sin embargo un sujeto blanco venia cada cierto tiempo a controlar y alimentarla. Esa fue su oportunidad, sentía un poco de su chakra recuperado cuando quitaban algunos de esas molestas sondas de su cuerpo. Con todo el poder que pudo recuperar estalló, lo tomo desde la sonda que intentaba poner nuevamente en ella y goleo fuerte contra las barras. Sintió más de su chakra recórrele y con una cantidad suficiente en su puño traspaso la pared hasta tener un agujero de tamaño suficiente para salir._

_Corrió con el viento tocándole el rostro, el sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo calentándola y la esperanza de escapar llameando en su interior. "Lo lograre" pensó con determinación y el estómago anudado. Empezó a correr sobre los arboles sin importarle sus malheridos pies descalzos sobre la corteza áspera._

_Escuchaba tas de sí a las personas que venían por ella, pero no tenían su determinación por vivir. "Chicos ya voy a casa" alcanzo a pensar; antes de que su vista se nublara. La ansiedad subió por su garganta cuando sus pies le fallaron y callo precipitada al suelo como una muñeca, se golpeó la cabeza realmente fuerte, y sintió el mundo moverse a su alrededor. "Tengo que moverme" y todo se oscureció._

Se había despertado en otra habitación sin la posibilidad de moverse porque tenía más restricciones y menos energía. No sabía cuánto había estado inconsciente entes de despertar .Pero sí sabía, que la única oportunidad de escapa se había escapado de sus manos.

"No los volveré a ver" Pensó antes de que el sueño la dominara nuevamente.

-Sasuke-san. Llego algo para usted – La anciana lo miro desde la puerta con calor maternal – Dice que muy importante.

El azabache que estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos se levantó y tomo la carta de las manos de la vieja.

-Puedes irte Yuno–Hablo con voz monótona.

-Como guste Sasuke-san-Le sonrió antes de irse.

Sasuke miro el sello de la aldea oculta entre las hojas grabado en el sobre. La abrió con la curiosidad carcomiéndole.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez las letras en tinta negra sobre la hoja en blanco. Apretó los dientes y su ceño se frunció.

-Sakura

Fin del prologo

_¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia, está un poco más larga y hermosa. Este es el prólogo, así que no espero que encuentren mucho en él, aparte de las ganas de seguir leyendo la historia. Ya saben también como dejarme un lindo comentario._

_Actualizare en cuanto pueda _

_Jess; fuera._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

En ocasiones su determinación por vivir se fundía en una marea de preguntas sin responder, miedo segador y desconfianza de todo lo que le rodeaba. Tenía la sensación de caminar en la oscuridad con voces desconocidas a su alrededor, que la llevaban de un lugar a otro como si fuese una hoja al viento. Ellos querían algo que ella, sin duda no era. Querían a su _amiga_, a su _alumna, _a la _ninja, a_ la _heroína. _A Sakura Haruno y ella no se sentía como esa persona. Los estaba decepcionando, y en cada mirada que uno de ellos dirigía a su persona, lo veía. La odiaban, porque no era ella. Porque no se comportaba como ella, no pensaba como ella y no hablaba como ella.

Solo era un vestigio de la amada Sakura Haruno que ellos tanto amaban. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras pensaba en eso, nunca sería lo que una vez fue y todos lo sabían. Desde que despertó hace más de un mes, todo había sido como una película de terror a sus ojos. No recordaba nada. Ni siquiera su nombre.

-Sakura-san –La voz suave la alerto de que alguien entraba al cuarto. También había perdido todo lo que la convertía en un ninja, ni siquiera podía sentir a nadie venir por su chakra. -¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien- murmuro -me siento mejor .

La joven mujer sonrió forzadamente.- Hokage-sama está de acuerdo con Tsunade-sama, sobre tu alta. Estas perfectamente; excepto por tu….-su voz se apagó mientras corría las cortinas que mantenían la habitación en la penumbra . – Volver a su casa Sakura-san.

La pelirrosa asintió y volvió la vista sus manos -¿Dónde viviré?

-¿Hum? –La enfermera se removió incomoda en su lugar –Yo…No lo sé Sakura-san; sin embargo estoy segura que Hokage-sama se lo dirá.

Sakura sintió su estómago revuelto. Nadie se lo diría. Porque todos la odiaban, nadie iba a verle nunca, nadie le importaba, porque no era _su Sakura Haruno. _

-¿Podre irme hoy?

-Si ,Sakura-san. En un momento traeré su ropa- Dijo antes de salir.

Balanceo sus pies sobre la cama antes de bajar con lentitud de ella y dirigirse al baño. Tomaría una ducha y se largaría de Konoha lo más pronto posible.

No era un felpudo para toda esta gente. Ella no los conocía, ellos no eran su familia y no la querían allí; solo haría las cosas más fáciles para todos .

.

.

.

Cuando sintió por primera vez los rayos del sol en su rostro, la ilumino una sonrisa de satisfacción, por haber pasado totalmente inadvertida por los pasillos del hospital. Claro que había que considerar que las pocas personas que se encontró en el camino, le saludaron como si fuera un día normal de trabajo. En conclusión pocas persona sabían del reciente incidente con sus recuerdos. Era algo, que pos supuesto utilizaría a su favor. Solo le tomo un minuto después de que la enfermera se hubiese ido, para ponerse su ropa y salir por la puerta como si nada.

Aun sentía la refrescante ráfaga de adrenalina correr por su cuerpo como un suave cosquilleo que la dejaba tambaleándose.

-Hola Sakura-sama –Se sobresaltó al oír un joven ninja que le miraba con ojos cálidos- Hace mucho no le veía ¿se encuentra bien?

-Ah-a s-si –asintio –gracias por su preocupación. Es hora de irme- Paso rápidamente por su lado, sintiendo su mirada extrañada en su espalda.

_Corre .Joder _

Empezó con un suave trote, para terminar corriendo por su vida. No tenía idea adonde ir, o como salir de esa aldea. Por supuesto entregarse al pánico fue su primera opción y sin medir alguna estrategia empezar a correr como desquiciada parecía el único camino razonable.

_¡Venga ya! Que aldea tan grande _

Sus pies empezaron a pesarle al cabo de un rato de carrera, sin embargo fue detenida por una mano, que la apreso por el brazo, justo sobre el codo. Después de soltar un grito y dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, sin ninguna sincronía. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando?- Inquirió una voz que recordaba de sus primeros días, recluida en el hospital.

-Suéltame- Contesto agresiva – Me largo de esta estúpida aldea y de todos ustedes.

El joven mascullo algunas cosas que no entendió y la tomo de la barbilla.

-Eres una cría idiota ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Simplemente correr hasta la puerta?

Enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo, pero alzo la barbilla -¿Que te importa?

-Sakura, Deja de ser tan pesada

-Tu solo déjame en paz, y seré pesada en otra parte ¿No parece maravilloso?

Los ojos dispares del chico la taladraron, y se permitió apreciarle un momento ya que se encontraba excesivamente cerca de él. A pesar de que en el primer momento que lo vio, lo único que pudo sentir fue un repentino deseo de escapar o esconderse bajo sus mantas. Ahora el sentimiento de miedo, había aminorado considerablemente, quizás porque aun tenia adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, la agradecía ahora enormemente.

Dando un suspiro se separó algo de ella. Claro que no pensó ni por un momento en que la dejaría ir.

-Vas a venir conmigo –ordeno

-Si no me dejas voy a gritar

Una fina ceja oscura se arqueo con escepticismo.

-¿A si? ¿y quién esperas que venga?

-Sasuke ¿verdad? –Pregunto recibiendo una mirada amarga, seguida de un asentimiento –Veras Sasuke, mis puntos son muy buenos si los consideras. Digo, aquí nadie parece extrañarme, así que sería estupendo que me ayudaras a salir de aquí y así tú te libras de mí, y yo de todos vosotros – Razono.

Supo que había tocado un punto delicado cundo le vio apretar los puños y su único ojo moreno se convirtió en uno cubierto por el color de la sangre. Tan escarlata y furioso que le dieron ganas de temblar. De hecho lo hizo, y como una hoja sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para gritar o separar su mirada, de esa tan oscura y turbia.

_Va a matarme. Es un demonio._

No tuvo ni un momento más para pensar, cundo ya se hallaba en las oscuras tinieblas de la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Sasuke la tomo, antes de que acabase con la frente pegada al suelo. Suprimió con esfuerzo las ganas de gruñir y se concentró en la chica increíblemente exasperante, que sostenía en brazos; la cual le había tenido crispado la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Cómo las cosas se pusieron tan mal?

-Atontada –Mascullo.

-¡Hey Teme! No encontramos a … -Sin tan siquiera voltease a ver al _idiota rubio_, subió por los tejado a toda velocidad con la pelirrosa en los brazos. -¡O-oye, espera! Ttebayo.

-Hmps

-¿Por qué esta inconsciente? ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿La has sacado del hospital? ¿Te ha golpeado? Eso sería genial.

-Cállate usurantonkachi

Aguantando las incasables y realmente engorrosas preguntas de héroe de Konoha, ambos chicos llegaron a lo que sería el hogar de la pelirrosa por tiempo indefinido. Dejando su cuerpo cuidadosamente en la cama se viro a ver al rubio con una mirada de exasperación, que en ese momento competía con la de Naruto.

-Contesta de una vez

Frunció el ceño al captar ese tono irritado que rara vez se presentaba en el hiperactivo chico.- Ella escapo

-Eso veo ¿y?

-La encontré Naruto ¿no es obvio? –no quería alzar la voz, aun así fue algo inevitable.

-Ya… pero esta inconsciente y ustedes estaban en un puñetero callejón oscuro.

La sospecha que brillaba en sus ojos, solo le hicieron dar ganas de golpearle hasta que atravesara la paren con un golpe digno de Sakura. –La noqueé –hizo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos despego la mirada –La atontada quiere irse. Iba a escapar de la aldea.

-Sakura-chan…

-Avísale al Hokage…Yo voy a cuidarla.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la ventana. –le enviare un pergamino

-No tienes por qué estar aquí Naruto. Yo voy a encargarme de esto.

-¡Tú nunca te encargas de nada!-Exploto- te la pasas más en misiones que junto a ella.

El silencio que siguió fue tan pesado que Naruto tuvo miedo de respirar.

Sabía que no se estaba tomando nada bien lo que estaba pasando con su compañera. Desde que había empezado toda esta pesadilla, el rubio se encontraba irritable y molesto por cualquier cosa. Aún más cundo de la pelirrosa se trataba. Sentía que todo en su interior se revolucionaba con deseos de protección, tan grandes que le dejaban fuera de lugar. Era una rara combinación de sentimientos que sabía que iban más allá de la culpa que le había embargado los primeros días. No podía evitar pelear con Sasuke a cada momento. Sobre todo porque le culpaba, pero había algo más, que tenía miedo de considerar demasiado .

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Si, eso es lo que siempre dices, pero ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Tu no pintas nada, Naruto- le espeto con furia contenida –lárgate antes de que pierda mi paciencia.

-Soy su mejor amigo –se defendió- y también el tuyo

Sasuke sintió de nueva esa familiar sensación de opresión en su pecho. Siempre acababan peleando, sin embargo era imposible para él, simplemente echar a su amigo del lado de Sakura cuando por fin la tenían cerca.

-Vamos teme, o va a despertarse y a darnos por el culo- bromeo

-Ya quisieras.

Naruto sonrio melancólicamente y mientras ceraba la puerta de la habitación dio un último vistazo a su _amiga, su compañera y la novia de su mejor amigo._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hola! Tras dos meses de no publicar he vuelto con un lindo y sensual nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi ;el giro que toma esta historia… ya se ya se, quedan muchas dudas y esto se salió la estratosfera con referente al prólogo, pero todo se irá dando y todo se explicara en los posteriores capítulos._

_Me alegran muchos sus comentarios y quizás agregue un poco más a Naruto de lo planeado, sin embargo seguirá siendo un fic SasuSaku._

_En el próximo habrá algo de lime; quedan advertidos._

_Los quiero _

_Actualizare en cuanto pueda _

_Jess; fuera._


End file.
